What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me
thumb|310px What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me (Co mi mówi mój znaczek?) — piosenka z finałowego odcinka trzeciego sezonu, "Sposób na zaklęcie". Pierwszy raz została zaprezentowana na stronie TVGuide.com, dzień przed oficjalną premierą.My Little Pony Exclusive Video: Hark! Twilight Sparkle's Friends Sing the "Cutie Mark Song" Piosenka śpiewana jest przez Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Rarity, które opowiadają o tym jak nie radzą sobie ze swoimi nowymi zajęciami. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Sposób na zaklęcie | postać = Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Applejack Rarity | długość = 1:56 | sezon = 3 | tło nagłówka = #6158A9 | kolor nagłówka = #FFEC7D | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Dash ::Zwierzęta nie słuchają i mają wszystko gdzieś ::Biegają w kółko cały dzień i jeży im się sierść ::Ja muszę je powstrzymać, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak ::Mam taki los, obiekcji brak, w końcu znaczek mój wyraźnie mówi tak :Fluttershy ::Próbuję występować, opowiedzieć jakiś żart ::W głębi jednak chcę się schować, bo mój żart niewiele wart ::Ja muszę ich rozbawić choć nie wiem jeszcze jak ::Mam taki los, obiekcji brak, w końcu znaczek mój wyraźnie mówi tak :Pie ::Owoce rwać to dla mnie ból, nie umiem orać pługiem pól ::Nieważne jak się mocno staram nic tu nie wychodzi mi! ::Lecz jakoś muszę dalej żyć, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak ::Mam taki los, obiekcji brak, w końcu znaczek mój wyraźnie mówi tak :Applejack ::Piękną suknię uszyć chciałam, ale wyszło źle ::Ja trochę dzisiaj w stresie działam, więc zrozumcie mnie ::Szyć muszę się nauczyć, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak ::Mam taki los, obiekcji brak, w końcu znaczek mój wyraźnie mówi tak :Rarity ::Lubię bawić się pogodą lecz wyrządzam wkoło zło ::To słońcem spalę kogoś, to znów śniegiem zmrożę go ::I muszę z tym żyć dalej, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak ::Obiekcji brak :Fluttershy ::Obiekcji brak :Pie ::Los taki mam :Applejack ::Los taki mam :Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy ::Bo mój znaczek mówi tak :Pie i Applejack ::Bo znaczek mówi tak :Wszystkie ::W końcu znaczek nasz wyraźnie mówi tak! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Magical Mystery Cure | postać = Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Applejack Rarity | długość = 1:56 | sezon = 3 | tło nagłówka = #6158A9 | kolor nagłówka = #FFEC7D | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Dash ::These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit ::They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits ::It's up to me to stop them 'cause plainly you can see ::It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Fluttershy ::I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face ::But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace ::I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see ::It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Pie ::I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot ::No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute! ::I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me ::But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Applejack ::Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress ::I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress ::Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess? ::My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Rarity ::I'm in love with weather patterns but the others have concerns ::For I just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns ::I have to keep on trying for everyone can see ::It's got to be :Fluttershy ::It's got to be :Pie ::My destiny :Applejack ::My destiny :Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy ::And it's what my cutie mark :Pie i Applejack ::It's what my cutie mark :Wszystkie ::Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me! en:What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me Kategoria:Piosenki z 3 sezonu